Karkat's Movie Night
by AngelHomestucker
Summary: Karkat hosts a movie night to make up for the fact that he has been ignoring his friends for a few days after getting convinced by Sollux. Rated T for Swearing. Pairings in this: John/Sollux Rose/Kanaya Sollux/Karkat Implied/Mentioned: John/Karkat Sollux/Eridan Gamzee/Tavros Gamzee/Karkat
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

You couldn't take it anymore. You can't. You just _can't. _

But you don't give a pile of hoofbeast shit.

Like anyone cared about you. They always ignored you, and if they didn't ignore you, they were doing something else.

For the past few days, you have locked yourself in your hive, only staying inside your respriteblock, drowning yourself literally in sophor slime of your recuperaccoon. It kept the self-loathing part of your subconscious from giving you nightmares.

During this period of time, you had absolutely no contact from anyone, not even your quadrantmates. They're probably were either worried about you or too busy to care. You didn't care about either of them, you just wanted to be alone.

You ignored all calls, texts and messages. You didn't want to your idiotic, not caring friends at all, not in this state you were in.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on your hive door.

"Just ignore it, Karkat. It's probably someone trying to get in." You had told yourself reassuringly.

"They'll give up soon."

After a few minutes of knocking, there was silence. And suddenly you hear the door open and close slowly and then footsteps.

"Wait, what the actual fuck?" You question, ears pricked in response to the footsteps.

Someone broke into your hive. The question is though, who? You slowly get out of your recuperacoon, grab your strife specibus, equip it, and climb back inside.

Who the hell would just enter your hive without your permission? Well there were possibilities. It was either a thief or the handful of friends that have a key to your hive which whom doubled as your quadrantmates.

You didn't know for sure though. But they probably couldn't stop worrying about you and came to check up on you.

**_[S] Karkat: Weigh the possibilities._**

Possibilities of what? Oh. Okay. You start to weigh said possibilities, it could be your matesprit, his moirail/your best friend, i your /i moirail, or one of your closest friends.

Your answer to your question comes shortly, because a voice that had a lisp said

"Hey, KK? KK, are you alive in there?"

You recognized it as the voice from no other than your programmer-hacker, two and bee obsessed best friend and your matesprit's moirail, Sollux Captor.

This brings another question to your thinkpan.

"What in the world is _he_ doing here in your hive just now?"

After hearing the footsteps come closer, you hear knocking on the door leading into your 'room' as your matesprit calls it.

**_[S] Karkat: Contemplate._**

You start contemplating on whether or not letting him or not. He could've just busted into your room like he always did when he visited, but you're guessing he's being polite, for once, which bothered you.

He opens the door anyway, stepping inside.

"Tho, you _are_ alive?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Everyone's worried thick about you, KK, ethpecially JN."

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"I'm your beth friend other GZ, remember? And JN, GZ and KN all athed me to go look for you."

"Which remindth me, where the fuck did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere, fuckass."

"Tho, if you _weren't _ gone, why weren't you anthering your Trollian?"

**_[S] Karkat : Be Sollux._**


	2. Chapter 2

You are now Sollux Captor. You are currently interrogating Karkat, or as you call him, KK. Your and his other friend, Terezi would have enjoyed to see you two, cackling.

But before you could get i back /i to interrogating him, you briefly flashback to how you even you got to his hive. You were pestered by a couple of your friends earlier today as you were going about your business.

~Earlier Today~

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

EB: sollux!  
TA: what do you want you want jn ii wa2 bu2y codiing. EB: thiis better bee iimportant.  
EB: i can t contact karkat TA: maybee you two got iin a fiight agaiin.  
EB: but i didn t do anything like that.  
TA: oh maybee he 2 wiith gz.  
EB: maybe.  
TA: problem 2olved now can ii go back to codiing.  
EB: sure.  
EB: thanks again sollux :B TA: no problem anytime JN.

ectoBiologist [EB] stopped pestering twinArmaggeddons [TA]

After that interruption, well, you mean conversation with your moirail, you get more work into your coding and as were finishing it, your Trollian pinged, bringing up a window, causing you to groan and rub your temples. You look up onto the screen and see who was it this time.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling twinArmaggeddons [TA]

TC: hEy sOlBrO TC: hOw ArE yOu MoThErFuCkInG DoInG TC: :o)  
TA: oh hey gamzee.  
TC: hEy MoThErFuCkEr TA: iim /wa2/ fiiniishiing my codiing for the day but you decided to chat with me 2o what do you want.  
TC: (o: i M MoThErFuCkInG SoRrY TC: i JuSt wAnTeD tO ChAt WiTh yOu i dIdNt kNoW ThAt i wAs iNtErRuPtInG SoMeThIng TA: iit s fiine don t worry about iit.  
TC: :o)  
TA: 2o, what do you want?  
TC: wElL WiNdY BrO WeNt Up aSkEd mE if kArBrO Was wItH mE TA: 2o wa2 he what did you 2ay to him.  
TC: I SaId tHaT It wAs oNlY Me aNd tAvBrO :o)  
TA: 2o what the fuck am ii supposed to do go look for him.  
TC: :o) TA: ii have two look for hiim do ii why can t you and JN do iit.  
TA: iim bu2y.  
TC:I PrOmIsEd tAvBrO We wOuLd hAnG OuT AnD ChIlL YoU KnOw TA: that make2 2en2e 2o how long ha2 KK been mii2iing.  
TC:I DoNt kNoW SoLbRo i dOnT KnOw sOrRy TA: oh that2 fiine ii gue22 maybee he 2 wiith KN. TA: diid you talk to her?  
TC: NoPe TC: :o)  
TA: fiine 2ee you later TC: ByE MoThErFuCkEr :o)

twinArmageddons [TA] stopped trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Since you knew that Gamzee would forget to chat with your friend that you call KN , you should probably go talk to her yourself.

[S] Sollux : Check if KN is online.

You close the other chat logs with your friends and look through your contact list to see if grimAuxiliatrix [GA] is online and able to chat which she is, her icon and screen name highlighted.

[S] Sollux: Start trolling.

TA: hey kn GA: Yes Sollux GA: Im Busy Right Now GA: Please Make It Quick TA: iis kk wiith you he iisnt with JN, Gamzee eiither.  
TA: 2o have you seen him?  
GA: No Im Sorry GA: I Havent Seen Him At All GA: It Worries Me GA: I Do Hope Hes Alright GA: I Would Visit But GA: Im Busy Working On A Design With Rose GA: Im Very Sorry GA: Ill Be Signing Off Now GA: Goodbye Sollux TA: bye ii gue22

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling twinArmaggedons [TA]

~Now, back to present time.~

Tho, KK, why the fuck weren t you on Trollian? You ask him.

Do I have to be on Trollian every goddamn day, Sollux, hmm?

Do I? He huffs.

No. But why weren t you anthering JN, GZ and even KN th methageth?

I didn t want to.

His answer was oddly quiet, which was very out of character for him, you had noticed him sink back further into the recuperaccon.

He wasn t like this at i all /i, it was usually i you /i that was like this, and i he /i was the one who i usually /i did this. But now, it was the other way around.

What s wrong, KK? 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"It's none of your goddamn business."

"Now leave me alone, Sollux." He said, as he sank even deeper into the recuperaccoon.

"There _ith _thomething with you, it'th uthually _me _that'th like thith, not you."

"Tho, what'th wrong?" You repeated your question.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Sollux!" He exclaimed, causing you to take a step back.

"SO STOP GRUBSITTING ME LIKE A GODDAMN WRIGGLER."

His voice raised a little, but he still continued.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. GO BOTHER ERIDAN OR SOME SHIT."

His voice cracked then, on the last word, and you could see crimson tears running down his face, his lip trembling as they fell, mixing into the slime.

"Just go." He said, his voice now calm, but his lip still trembling.

"I don't need your help." He continued.

"You _do_ need my help." You reply.

"You altho need the other'th help."

"I DON'T FUCKING NEED _ANY _ HELP FROM _ANYONE_."

"If you don't need our help, so why are you currently crying like a wriggler that lost his/her lusus?"

"FUCK YOU. I wasn't crying."

He quickly scrubs his face, hastily attempting to wipe the tears & tearstains off of it.

"Thure, you weren't."

He flips you off, and you smirk. He was almost back to the Karkat you knew.

"Tho, why won't you tell me what'th wrong with you?" You ask.

"JN, GZ and even KN, like I thaid before, are worried thick about you, if they weren't buthy, they would have vithted right away.

**_[S] Sollux: Realize the answer to your own question. _**

You come to a realization, KK, no you mean Karkat, is lonely. He's lonely with everyone ignoring him so he decided to ignore them back.

"KK."

"What?" He asked, a scowl set on his face.

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

"Fuck you. I'm not lonely. I'm perfectly social."

"Tho, why the breakdown earlier?"

"That wasn't a breakdown." He said, looking down, and you knew he was lying.

"Oh really?" You ask, your smirk still on your face.

"Yeah."

"Thure, it wath'nt."

"Fuck you Captor."

"No, thankth KK, JN might get mad."

He mumbled something that you couldn't quite catch what it was.

"What wath that, KK?" You asked.

"What was what?"

"What did you juth thay after I thaid what I thaid?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Oh really?"

"You really want to know, Captor?"

"Yeth."

"Okay, fine."

"I'm a shitty matesprit and a horrible moirail." He started.

"Well, I'm guessing Gamzee doesn't me as much now that he's got Tavros. Kanaya's happy with Rose and John's well, John."

"There. Happy now?" He said, defeated.

"I'm still not leaving you alone, KK."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Do I have to keep repeating mythelf?"

"You know what, fine."

**_[S] Sollux: Pull out your mobile device (phone) and shove in Karkat's face._**

You do such thing, shoving it into his face with the Trollian chat logs still open.

**_[S] Sollux: Be Karkat_**


	4. Chapter 4

You are now Karkat.

**_ [S] Karkat: Be Astonished._**

You can't be astonished if you already were!

**_[S] Karkat; Snatch the phone out of Sollux's hands and start reading._**

You do such thing, snatching the phone out of the now surprised, Sollux's hands and start reading the chat logs.

"Hey Sollux."

"What ith it, KK?"

"You i finally /i stopped being a wriggler?"

"Oh shut up and take your goddamn phone."

"Ok, thankth."

"You okay now?"

"Can I leave?" He asks.

"Yeah, yeah." You say, waving your hand, shooing him off.

He starts to turn and leave, and you say, making fun of his lisp.

"Thanks again, Tholluthx."

"Not funny, KK."

"Yeah, whatever, just leave already!"

"Fine."

**_[S] Karkat: Be Sollux_**

You are now Sollux. You were just about to leave your best friend, Karkat's hive.

**_[S] Sollux: Be Karkat (again)_**

You are now the nubby horned troll with anger issues, which you think you don't have.

**_[S] Karkat: Get out of your recuperaccon and take a shower, you have been in there for about 3 days!_**

You begrudgingly get out of the recuperaccon. The sophor slime in it will take a few days to purge and become clean. Guess you'll be sleeping in the human version of it for a while. That aside, you step out of your slime-infused and head to your ablution trap, you will call it that instead of the name the humans gave it, what was it? A bath or was it called a shower, you didn't care or didn't know.

Weird.

A few minutes later after a nice long soak and wash, you step out and wrap a towel around yourself, let your hair drip dry, then head back into your respriteblock. You change into a new set of clothes, hair still wet and dripping, then sit down, reaching up to turn on your monitor for the first time in days. As expected, your Trollian is blinking furiously, and several chat logs were open, you turn your attention to the first one and it was from your matesprit, John.

**_ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering carcinoGeneticist. _**

**_EB: hey karkat!_**  
**_EB: karkat?_**  
**_EB: hello?_**  
**_EB: it says that you're online, but you're not answering as quickly as you usually do_**  
**_EB: karkat, are you okay?_**  
**_EB: karkat, what's wrong?_**  
**_EB: did i do something to make you angry again?_**  
**_EB: i know i didn't , this time._**  
**_EB: even if i did, you don't usually just ignore me, you just yell at me._**  
**_EB: i give up. _**  
**_EB: talk to you later, i guess._**

**_ectoBiologist [EB] stopped pestering carcinoGeneticist _**

You felt a pang of guilt as you closed the pesterlog, you'll make up to him later.

**_[S] Karkat: Click & Start Reading the next one._**

You open the next one, which was from your friend, Kanaya.

**_grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]_**

**_GA: Karkat_**  
**_GA: I Heard From Rose That Youre Ignoring Your Matesprit Once Again _**  
**_GA: You Know That You Shouldnt Do That To Him_**  
**_GA: Karkat_**  
**_GA: Are You Even Reading Any Of This_**  
**_GA: You Arent Even Answering Me_**  
**_GA: This Worries Me _**  
**_GA: I Do Hope Youre Alright Karkat_**  
**_GA: Im Guessing That You Are Busy With Something Else_**  
**_GA: I Will Leave You Be For The Time Being_**  
**_GA: Goodbye_**

**_grimAuxiliatrix [GA] stopped trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]_**

The pang of guilt, that you felt after you read John's, grew even worse as you were closing her mesages. You're guessing you'll have to make up to both of them. And to also thank Sollux for getting you out of your stupor. Speaking of which, you're wondering if he's online, you double-click on the username 'twinArmageddons' and start typing.

**_CG: HEY SOLLUX._**  
**_TA: oh hey kk._**  
**_TA: you're actually onliine._**  
**_TA: ehehehehehe._**  
**_CG: I GUESS._**  
**_CG: I GUESS I HAVE YOU TO THANK._**  
**_CG: THANKS AGAIN SOLLUX_**  
**_TA: you're actually thankiing me?_**  
**_TA: 2eriiou2ly ii'm shocked._**  
**_CG: YES SOLLUX._**  
**_CG: I'M ACTUALLY THANKING YOU._**  
**_CG: KARKAT VANTAS ACTUALLY THANKING SOMEONE FOR THEIR, AT THE TIME, UNWANTED HELP._**  
**_CG: THIS IS SUCH AN ACCOMPLISHMENT, SO GO AHEAD SOLLUX, BE SHOCKED._**  
**_CG: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT._**  
**_CG: ACTUALLY I DO._**  
**_CG; IF YOU DIDN'T COME AND HELP ME, I WOULD HAVE CULLED MYSELF BECAUSE OF SELF HATE AND DESPAIR SO,_**  
**_CG: thank you Sollux._**  
**_CG: see I'm not using my quirk, so you know I'm being serious about this._**  
**_TA: wow, iit'2 niice two know that karkat vantas iisn't alway2 a ignorant fucka22._**  
**_TA: ehehehehehehehe._**  
**_CG: Yes, Sollux, I'm not always a ignorant fuckass like you said._**  
**_TA: ehehehehehehe._**  
**_CG: Yeah, Yeah, keep laughing Captor._**  
**_TA: ehehehehehehehe._**  
**_CG: I'm guessing I now have to make it up to John, so what do you suggest I do?_**  
**_TA: ii actually don't know, kk._**  
**_TA: maybee iinviite hiim and the other2 two a moviie niight at your hiive?_**  
**_CG: I GUESS THAT'LL BE A GREAT IDEA._**  
**_TA: briingiing back the quiirk 2o 2oon?_**  
**_CG: YEAH, SO WHAT?  
TA: iit wa2 niice two 2ee you type wiithout the cap2 lock on ehehehehehehe._**  
**_CG: WHATEVER SOLLUX. _**  
**_CG: DO YOU WANT TO COME TO THE MOVIE NIGHT?_**  
**_TA: 2ure 2ee you iin a few hour2 then._**

**_twinArmageddons [TA] stopped trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]_**

**_[S] Karkat: Prepare for a movie night as a forgive me gift for your friends._**

You stand up and head out of your respriteblock to start preparing for said even. You pick a pile of movies that you and your friends haven't watched, and some of your favourites (mostly rom-coms) too. Walking into your nutriblock/kitchen you make the human version of grubcorn and put it in one of those human containers, John told you was called a 'bowl'. After you were finished, you went back into your respriteblock and sat back in front of your computer. Your Trollian was pinging, so you look up to see who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5  
**_

_**ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

_**EB: karkat!**_  
_**CG: HELLO JOHN.**_  
_**EB: you're back!**_  
_**CG: YEAH I'M BACK. **_  
_**CG: WHAT IS IT TO YOU.**_  
_**EB: where were you?!**_  
_**EB: you haven't answered any of my messages.**_  
_**CG: YEAH I KNOW. I'M SORRY. **_  
_**CG: SORRY FOR IGNORING YOU.**_  
_**CG: I'm also sorry for being a ignorant fuckass.**_  
_**CG: I'll make it up to you somehow.**_  
_**CG: Oh, I know! **_  
_**CG: You haven't heard from Sollux yet?**_  
_**EB: wow, you are serious, you turned off your caps lock and everything.**_  
_**CG: Yeah, I'm serious about all this.**_  
_**EB: so what am i supposed to hear from sollux again?**_  
_**CG:OH YEAH RIGHT.**_  
_**CG: SO I'M HAVING A MOVIE NIGHT.**_  
_**EB: a movie night?**_  
_**CG:YES A MOVIE NIGHT, EGBERT, YOU READ THAT RIGHT.**_  
_**CG: THINK OF IT AS A FORGIVE KARKAT VANTAS FOR BEING AN IGNORANT CG:FUCKASS DOUCHEMUFFIN SORT OF THING.**_  
_**CG: SO, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT? **_  
_**EB: i would love to come. **_  
_**EB: and who else are you inviting?**_  
_**CG: I DON'T KNOW.**_  
_**CG: MAYBE YOU, ME, SOLLUX, KANAYA AND PROBABLY ROSE.**_  
_**CG: SINCE KANAYA AND HER HAVE BEEN INSEPARABLE THESE DAYS.**_  
_**EB: hehe.**_  
_**EB: okay then.**_  
_**EB: see you later!**_  
_**EB: bye karkat!**_  
_**CG: BYE JOHN.**_

_**ectoBiologist [EB] stopped pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

You close the message log between you and John, then proceed to chat with Kanaya, who agrees to join, even _before_ you had told the reason you were chatting with her.

_**GA: Of Course I Would Love To Come And Join**_  
_**CG: WAIT WHAT.**_  
_**CG: I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING.**_  
_**GA: Oh Im Sorry**_  
_**GA: I Was Thinking That You Didnt Want To Repeat Yourself Over And Over**_  
_**CG: TRUE. **_  
_**CG: SO HOW DID YOU KNOW?**_  
_**GA: John Contacted Rose Who In Turn**_  
_**GA: Told Me**_  
_**GA: We Will Be Right Over Just As Soon As We Choose Outfits To Wear Of Course**_  
_**CG: OH OKAY. **_  
_**CG: BYE KANAYA.**_  
_**GA: Goodbye Karkat**_

_**grimAuxiliatrix[GA] stopped trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

That went a lot faster than you had expected, you were expecting some lecture followed by a reprimanding on how you _shouldn't_ ignore her and everyone else like that even before you could even _start_explaining. But that worked out as well, you suppose, now you were playing the hopelessly boring game of waiting patiently.

**[S] Karkat: Since you're waiting, why not be someone else?**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey Everyone ^u^. Yes, An author's note after like Chapter 5 is ended. Unproffesional. I know, shut up. I'm still learning how to do this. I come from deviantArt, which is **_**very **_**different from So please bear with me. **

**Anyways, How are you people that are reading this? x_x **

**I'm Angel. Short for AngelHomestucker ^u^ Just call me that. Just Angel. **

**This is my first real fanfic in this fandom, I had abandoned my other one which only had a prologue up x_x. But it's whatever, or as Eridan would say, wwhatevver. **

**I reply to most reviews and comments. So don't be shy, I won't bite. ^u^ **

**Do you guys like this at all? **

**I mean, like I saw that 3 people had followed it and it made me super happy! **

**Thank you for following this fanfic, it's not **_**that **_**good though. I have seen better. **

**On another note, can you spot the ships I put in?**

**There are 6 ships in total by the end of this fanfic which is halfway done and there are moirail ships, matesprit ships and a kismesis ship. 3 of them are implied/mentioned and the other 3 are real shippings. ^u^**

**This was intended to be a oneshot, a sadstuck to vent out my sadness, but then it exploded into this. Oh well. **

**Please review, favourite, all the stuff. I will be doing more stories after this, so if you like this fanfic, please follow me(the author) for more stories! **

**I'll post at least 2 chapters a day until this fanfic is finished, and that's a stone cold promise. **

**I'll be going now. Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**PS. Please correct any errors I make, NICELY. Thank you! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

You decide to be Sollux, who you had invited first and should be arriving at your hive shortly.

* * *

You are now Sollux, and you are just approaching your friend, Karkat's, hive even though you just left it a while ago. You were invited to a movie night by him as you suggested, and since it was a movie night, you figure that it'll be alright that you could bring along some of your favourite movies. Walking up to his hivedoor, the movies floating beside you controlled by the use of your psionics.

**_[S]: Sollux: Knock on the door._****_  
_**

You knock on the door repeatedly, stepping back, waiting until the door opens, then stepping inside.

"Hey KK." You greet him.

"Hello Sollux."

"Tho, I'm the firtht one here?" You ask, looking around.

"Pretty much."

Now you were playing the waiting game with Karkat. Great.

**_[S] Sollux : Be Someone as well?  
_**

Thure, why not. Whoops, you mean, Sure, why not? Your goddamn lisp got in the way again.

You decide to be your moirail, John, who was probably was contacted and invited by Karkat after you, but you can't until Karkat stops being you.

**_[S] Karkat: Stop Being Sollux._****_  
_**

You stop being Sollux but you are still waiting for everyone else to arrive.  
**_  
_****_[S] Sollux: Finally Be John._**


	7. Chapter 7

Your name is John Egbert, but that was already established. You were heading up to your boyfriend-matesprit's house-hive, not your favourite anymore movie Con Air, because you had realized how much it sucked, but from Karkat's favourite genre, a rom-com called **_Love Actually. _** You haven't seen it yourself, so you brought it along since Karkat might enjoy it, or rant on and on about it _after_ the movie had ended.

His rants were boring, but at times they can be hilarious, and he looks _so_ cute while he rants, his face puffs up and eye filled with rage.

You approach his hive-house, then proceed to knock, but you noticed the door was open, so you walk inside and close the door behind you.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hey, JN. When did you get here?"

"I just walked in, what about you, Sollux?"

"Got here around, I don't know, 30 minuteth ago?"

"Oh okay. Did you know you left the door open?"

"Whoopth, thorry about that."

"It's not a problem. Have you seen Karkat?"

"He'th probably inviting other people."

"Like who?"

"Maybe KN and your friend Rothe."

"Okay, then where do I put the movie I brought?"

"You brought thome movieth ath well?"

"Actually, I only brought one."

"Oh, tho, what'th it called?"

"It's called **_Love Actually_** , it's a rom-com."

"Another cheethy rom-com?"

"Come on, Sollux, maybe _this_ one isn't cheesy."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, I haven't watched it myself yet."

"Whatever. Just put it on the table with the other movieth."

Sollux then points to the a table with movies piled on top of it, along with other materials needed for a movie night for friends. You walk up to it and place it on top of the stack, then take a seat next to Sollux on the couch.

"I wonder what's taking Karkat so long."

"He'th been in there for a while now." Sollux agrees with you.

"Can you text him?"

"Why can't you?"

"I forgot my phone."

**_[S] Sollux: Stop being John_**

You stop being John and at his request, you pull out your phone, and open Trollian.

**_TA: kk._**  
**_TA: kk, where diid you go?_**  
**_TA: jn'2 here._**  
**_CG: HEY._**  
**_CG: SORRY ABOUT THAT._**  
**_CG: GOT CARRIED AWAY, I GUESS?_**  
**_TA: carriied away wiith what?_**  
**_CG: TALKING TO KANAYA._**  
**_TA: oh okay, jn's here btw._**  
**_CG: OH REALLY?_**  
**_TA: ye2._**  
**_CG: I'LL BE THERE SOON._**  
**_CG: BYE._**  
**_TA: bye kk._**

You pocket your phone after closing the Trollian application and let out a sigh, rubbing your temples. John must've heard you, since he asked,

"What's wrong, Sollux?"

"It'th nothing."

"So where's Karkat?"

"He got carried away with talking to Kanaya, but he told me that he'll be finithed thoon."

"Thpeak of the devil." You say as you heard footsteps from down the hall, you instantly assumed was Karkat's , which were.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" His angry groan went as he walked into the room, sitting in between you and John.

"Hi Karkat!"

"Tho, how did your converthation with KN go?"

"Horrible."

"How tho?"

"She _insisted_ that I invite the clown to the movie night."

"Why can't Gamzee come?" John asked.

"Because, Egbert, the last fucking time he was invited to a similar get-together like this one, he spiked the drinks with sopor!"

"ehehehehehe, tho _that's_why the drinkth tathted funny."

"Yeah, but you fucking kept drinking them, fuckass."

"Tho? They were good."

"I tried them too!" John exclaimed.

Karkat scowled, and growled out

"What was the result?"

* * *

**_Author's note._**

**_Hey Everyone who is reading this stupid attempt of me making a Homestuck Fanfic. Most of you are probably guests, but that's fine with me ^u^. I hope you're enjoying it. Seeing I got 400+ views on it and 2 reviews which were very helpful. One asking me how to space out the Trollian logs and one telling me I double posted Chapter 4. . Whoever you two guests are, Thank you!_**

**_I only have one chapter for you guys today, I'm very sorry. But I've been busy, since it's almost my birthday, and my best friend's birthday too, so I was too excited to type and also busy with handwriting _****_her_****_ present. ^u^ _**

**_Please correct any of my mistakes, _****_NICELY_****_. Okay, thanks, bye! _**


	8. Chapter 8

"They tasted a bit weird, but were delicious nonetheless."

"Stupid goddamn idiot fuckass!"

"What's wrong Karkat?"

"Don't you two _nookstainsnot_to drink _any_of the drinks when Gamzee is invited to _any_ goddamn party?"

"But they're deliciouth KK. You thould've tried one."

"No fucking thank you."

"Why not?" John asked, whining.

"Because if _I_ drink one, who the fuck is going to take care of you dumbshits?"

"I wonder what's taking Kanaya and Rose so long." John says, changing the subject.

**_[S] Sollux: Be Kanaya._**

* * *

You are now Kanaya Maryam, and you had just had a conversation over Trollian with Karkat, before leaving to go to his hive.

**_GA: Karkat _**  
**_GA: Are You Still There_**  
**_GA: Or Have You Left To Get Things Set Up_**  
**_CG: OH HELLO, KANAYA._**  
**_CG: SOLLUX IS ALREADY HERE SO WHERE ARE YOU AND ROSE?  
GA: We Were Just About To Leave But I Have Wanted To Ask You A Question First_**  
**_CG: WHAT IS IT?_**  
**_GA: Have You Invited TC To Our Little Get-Together_**

You pause, taking your hands off the keyboard, waiting for his reply, which comes quicker than expected.

**_CG: THE CLOWN._**  
**_CG: YOU WANT ME TO INVITE *HIM*?_**  
**_CG: ARE YOU KIDDING ME, KANAYA?_**  
**_GA: Im Certainly Am Not Kidding You Karkat_**  
**_GA: Im Serious _**  
**_GA: Invite Your Moirail_**  
**_CG: HELL FUCKING NO._**  
**_GA: Why In The Whole Earth Not_**  
**_CG: DO YOU REMEMBER THE FUCKING *LAST* TIME HE GOT INVITED?_**  
**_GA: Im Afraid I Do Not_**  
**_CG: YEAH THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY DRINKING._**  
**_GA: Yes I Was Drinking Then _**  
**_GA I Dont See Anything Wrong With It_**  
**_CG: I TOLD EVERYONE AND I MEAN *EVERYONE*._**  
**_CG: NOT_**  
**_CG: TO_**  
**_CG: DRINK_**  
**_CG: *ANYTHING* WHEN THE CLOWN IS AT THE PARTY._**  
**_GA: Why _**  
**_GA: Can You Please Elaborate On That Matter_**  
**_CG: HE SLIPS SOPOR INTO THE DRINKS._**  
**_CG: I DON'T *HOW* HE DOES IT, HE JUST DOES IT._**  
**_GA: So That Is Explaining The Odd Taste Of The Drinks Which Were Delicious _**  
**_GA: Nonetheless_**

You stand up and leave your repspriteblock for a while, checking if Rose was ready to leave.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Kanaya?"

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Not quite. Just give me a few more minutes."

"I'll shall wait then."

"Do we still have time?"

"We have about ten minutes."

"Ah, I see, thank you."  
"You're welcome."

You step back into your respriteblock with your Trollian pinging repeatedly. You assume that Karkat had messaged you in your short absence.

**_CG: HEY KANAYA IM BACK._**  
**_CG: APPARENTLY JOHN CAME IN, SO WE ONLY NEED YOU AND ROSE._**  
**_CG: HURRY THE FUCK UP._**

After reading the messages, you sit back down, putting your hands back onto the keyboard.

**_GA: We Havent Left Yet Since Rose Is Still Getting Ready _**  
**_GA: We Will Be There Shortly_**  
**_CG: OH OKAY THEN._**  
**_CG: JUST HURRY UP._**  
**_CG: AND NO GAMZEE ISN'T COMING._**  
**_CG: HE'S PROBABLY BUSY WITH TAVROS._**  
**_CG: EVEN IF HE ISN'T, HE'S STILL NOT INVITED._**  
**_CG: OKAY? IT'S JUST GOING TO BE ME, YOU, ROSE, JOHN AND SOLLUX. _**  
**_CG; NO MORE. NO FUCKING LESS._**  
**_GA: As You Wish_**  
**_GA: Goodbye Karkat_**  
**_GA: See You Soon_**  
**_CG: BYE KANAYA._**

You shut down your computer after closing everything that was open, then proceed to leave the room, you find Rose waiting for you at the front door.

"Hello Rose, you look quite nice today as always."

"Thank you Kanaya, I can say the same thing to you as well."

"Shall we get going?"

Rose nods, reaching for your hand, clasping her fingers around it and your wrist, pulling you towards her, walking hand in hand out the door, towards Karkat's hive, shutting and locking it behind you both. And after a 30 minute walk, yes you two had walked, Rose had suggested it, since the weather was pleasant enough to enjoy, you both had arrived at the cancer troll's walk up to the hivedoor, Rose following after you, knock three times, then step back and wait.

* * *

**_A/N: If anyone cares, this is almost finished, about a couple of chapters left. So yeah. Review? Favourite? Please feel free to fix any of my mistakes NICELY. And in 11 hours, it's my birthday. Happy Birthday to me! I'll be going now. Bye!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 _**

**_[S] Kanaya: Be the owner of the hive._**

You cannot be the owner, because he is busy picking a movie for all of you to watch, so why don't you be someone else instead?

* * *

You decide to be the hive owner's hacker friend.

* * *

You are now Sollux.

"Hey KK, are you going to pick a movie or what?"

"Well, _sorry_, I don't see _you_picking a movie, Tholluxth." He shoots back, mocking your lisp.

"Why don't we watch the movie that JN brought?"

"What's it called?"

"I think I called Love Actually or thome thit."

"It is." John piped in.

"I haven't gotten the chance to watch it myself, so I thought we could watch it together!" He continues, beaming.

"Oh fine, fine, give it here." Karkat says.

John then stands up and looks for it, when he does, he hands it over to Karkat, who takes it and starts to take it out and place into the player, when there was a knocking at the door.

"Thomeone get the door."

"Why don't you get it, you lazy sack fuckass?" Karkat replies.

"Fine, Fine, I'll get it."

You get up and walk over to the door, opening it.

"Oh hey, KN, Rothe." You greet.

"Hello Sollux, How are you?" Kanaya greets back.

"I'm fine, thankth."

"May we come in?" Rose asks politely.

"Thure, Thure, come on in."

You step out of the doorway, and then the pair sit down, take off their shoes and Roses' socks, and then proceed to go towards the living room where John and Karkat were waiting.

"Hey guyth. Look who'th here."

"Rose! And Kanaya?!" John greets, unsure if he had gotten the latter female's name correct.

"Your name is Kanaya, right?" He asks.

"Yes, and I'm assuming you're John?"

He nods, smiling, Kanaya returns it with one of her own.

"Now then, let's all go take a seat, shall we?" She suggests.

After you all took a seat, the seating arrangement looked a little like this

Since John was already sitting down, you returned to your seat next to him, while Rose and Kanaya went to sit on the chairs across from the both of you. Karkat had just finished setting up the movie, and looked up, surprised.

"Oh Kanaya, you're here, and that other human, what's your name, Rose, right?"

"The one that Egbert keeps talking about?"

"Yes, you are correct, my name is Rose, Rose Lalonde, and I'm assuming that you're Karkat, Karkat Vantas?"

He nods and grabs the player's controls and takes a seat in between you and John.

"You fuckasses ready to start the movie?"

"One question before we start, What _is_this movie that we are going to watch?" Rose asks, holding up a finger.

"Juth thart the movie tho you can know."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Karkat says, pressing a button causing the movie to start..

* * *

After you all had finished watching Love Actually, with comments from both John **_AND_**Karkat, the latter have more negative comments than the former, but it was all due fun, to watch at least.

Popcorn, that's the name of what the humans called their version of grubcorn which was good in your opinion was thrown, rants (mainly Karkat's) were initiated and shoosh paps were administered.

* * *

After a while, you started to get tired, with John already asleep, he had fallen into Karkat's lap after the credit roll of the 5th? 6th movie? You didn't give a shit. He (Karkat)didn't protest, that was unusual of him.

"Uhh, KK? JN'th in your lap, did you notice that?"

Upon further investigation, you found out that he had fallen asleep as well, slightly slumped over, your moirail in his lap, sleeping.

"Holy thit, that'th adorable. Hey KN! KN? You awake?"

"Yes, Sollux. What is it?" She asked, Rose resting her head on the female trolls' shoulder, asleep as well.

"Look at JN and KK. Ithn't that adorable?"

She smiled as she looked over, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, I do agree, the sight of them is rather cute."

"Tho, ith everyone elthe altheep bethideth uth?"

"Apparently so."

"Tho, do you want to watch a few more movieth until we _do_fall athleep?"

"I think that would be a great suggestion."

**_[S] Sollux & Kanaya : Continue to watch movies until falling asleep yourselves._**

* * *

_**And that's the finale. The final chapter. This oneshot turned chapter fic is finally finished. Sorry for the long wait people that actually read this .-. I **_**do hope you have enjoyed this fanfic. I really do. After this, I have another chapter fic under wraps with actual storyline this time ;w; Yeahhhhhhhh. I'll be going now! See you all later with a new fanfic soon! :3333 _I can't wait until my invitation to join ao3 arrives. Not that I'm dissing , you cool, a great place to start in any fandom ^U^ I should stop rambling. Bai for reals. 3_**


End file.
